Riding on a Blind Unicorn
by YumeMela
Summary: Life isn't always that easy. That's one thing for Pan. Is she gonna live a life with regret and hatred or will she find her way through her struggles? PanTrunks, maybe PanBra, BraGoten. Rating for sexual hints and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1A: The World Stops Turning

**Riding a Blind Unicorn**

Okay, my first fanfic of DBZ/GT. First of all, sorry if my English sucks, but I'm from the Netherlands so my native language is Dutch, though I consider English as my second language, I do not write it that very well (I suck at grammar). I hope I didn't demotivate you for not reading this story, because I think this is a good story and it is really different then the rest I've read. But with the help of my best friend 'the dictionary', I think I can handle my English.

Second, this is really a drama/romance story with some tragedy. So if you don't like that, don't read it. Also, this story can contain every kind of thing: some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes and maybe other couples then usual. But I can guarantee you that there's no LIME/LEMON. Sorry for those who like that.. but it's not in MY story.

Third and finally, I do NOT own DBZ/GT characters, they belong to the one and only Akira Toriyama. Also, I do NOT own the songs of Olivia Lufkin (I will be using some lyrics of her in the story). She's my favourite singer and she really makes amazing music. She's my inspiration and all the credits goes to her.

Enjoy the story

**Chapter 1. The world stops turning**

_Outside the time is passing away _

_There is no way back, no footprints to follow _

_A smiling face reflected in a dream, _

_and the shadows of a tomorrow that is growing dim_

Just another ordinary day for Pan Son. A spirited 16 year old teenager with still a little bit of her tomboyish attitude, though she's grown up to be a more ladylike person (she now prefers make-up and cares about her appearances). She's like every other teenager of her age, but different when it becomes to her hobby: martial arts. Since her grandfather joined the dragon Shenron to the other world, she trained almost every day to become stronger and more important: to get all the aggression away. She didn't blame him for going away, but she still missed him very much. Sometimes she thought that she saw him walking through a crowdy street or saw his reflection in the mirror. Always shaking her head when that occurs and saying to herself that there aren't such miracles.

Her mother dropped her of school. She said that she had some things to do in the city and she would love to drop her adorable baby girl of school. Yeah right, as if teenager love to be dropped of by their parents. That's so embarrassing. "Don't be so silly, Pan. I just drop you of, it's not I'm gonna hold your hand to the entrance of the school building like a little child who's going to school for the first time". She will never forget the look of her mother's face. Always shiny and bright, like an early spring. Her mother couldn't be angry or anything like that for long. Pan just shrugged her shoulders when her mother said that. "Whatever mom, but I have to go now or I will be late".

The streets of Satan City were filled with cars. The traffic was as always, very busy. In the middle of the traffic jam, there was the car of Videl Satan. A young woman with shoulder length solid black hair (just like she had in DBZ before the Tournament, but then a little bit longer), sunglasses and a gorgeous summer outfit: skyblue blouse with a with skirt. Even Videl has changed a bit. She became very feminine when she dated Gohan and married him. It wasn't like she thought she wasn't attractive or something like that, but she became liking feminine stuff like nice clothes and make-up.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day!". With her fingers she drummed on the car wheel, until her cellphone began ringing. "This is Videl speaking". Finally there was some movement in the jam. "Hi honey…yeah, I dropped Pan of… yes…well, I'm now in the city to get some groceries and I need to go to the bank.. yes, I know you had work to do, I don't mind going to the city alone, I understand honey…yes.. and I'm gonna buy a new dress for next week". She giggled when her husband answered her. "Of course I didn't forgot our 17th anniversary.. well gotta go now, I'm almost at the bank…love you too, see you tonight". And with that she hung up, stepped out of her car and walked to the Central Bank of Satan City.

That's when she heard gunshots. People were running out of the bank. One old lady dropped on the floor, her arm was bleeding. Videl was in shock and she run to the old lady. "Are you alright? Do I need to get you an ambulance?" Videl was holding the lady by her shoulders so she could look right into her eyes. The lady looked at Videl and recognized the daughter of Hercule Satan. "Oh my dear girl, you need to get out…get out of here, it's to dangerous out there,.. there.. there are robbers and.. ". Videl looked at the bank. "There is no need to be worry madame, I will handle this". Quickly she walked to the back entrance of the building. She knew there was a back entrance, because she did this before when there were other silly robbers who thought they could handle their job. When she walked in she heard the bank robbers talking. Quickly she hided behind a desk and slowly crawled near them. One of the robbers was wearing a black suit and black sunglasses, the other was holding a young woman with a gun against her head. "Hurry up! Give us the money or I will blow her freakin' head of!" The young blond woman was terrified and screamed to let her go. The robber who was holding her burst out of laughing. "What did ya say missy? Crazy little one aren't ya?" He was holding her know closer". –shit- thought Videl. – I've got to handle this fast as I can- .

She jumped behind the desk and attacked the robber with the sunglasses. He dropped his gun and quickly she grabbed for it. "Always using this kinda stuff, weren't you dare enough to handle this with bare hands?" The daughter of Satan smirked. The robber who was still holding the blond woman smirked back. "So, another silly missy. If I were you I wouldn't interfere, because the consequences could be terrifying". Videl looked at the woman who was struggling to get free. Within a second she kicked the gun away and gave the robber a punch in the face. The blond woman screamed and was in total shock. She trembled and made her way out. The sirens of the cops were hearing outside the building. "Good, they've got in time", she said sarcastically. Before she could walk away, a door went open and another man with a black suit came out. Pointing a gun at Videl he said: "Stop right there, you little annoying bitch!" Videl turned around and looked straight in the eye of an old man with a grey beard an moustache. A scar on his left cheek. The cops were now approaching the building. There were still people in the building, crawled up in a corner and terrified to the death.

The man with the scar approached Videl, still pointing his gun to her. "This is my first command: everybody stand still, don't even breath, or I will take away your life in just one second". At that moment a child began to cry. A young mother who was sitting on the ground, holding her young child, tried to keep him quit and looked terrified to the man with the scar. "Hush now, ssst.. be quit" she whispered to the child. The man with the scar then pointed the gun to the child. "I told you to be still!" In one reflection Videl saw what happened, she jumped in front of the man trying to grab the gun. "Noooo!!"

'BANG BANG BANG'.

Her knees became weak, she dropped on the floor and her vision became blurr. The last thing she heard was that the cops and screaming people. That's when everything went black.

Well, that was the first part. Hope you guys like it! R&R!

And yes, it's the first cliff-hanger. I'm already irritating, am I? Don't worry chapter 2 is already in the process.

The lyric I used for this chapter is 'Escape The Flames' by Olivia Lufkin. It's the English translation of the Japanese version:

_Toori sugiru jikan no soto de kaeru michi mo ashiato mo nai  
Yume no naka ni utsuru egao to kasunde iku ashita no kage_


	2. Chapter 1B: The World Stops Turning

**Last time:**

'_BANG BANG BANG'._

_Her knees became weak, she dropped on the floor and her vision became blurr. The last thing she heard was that the cops and screaming people. That's when everything went black._

And so the story continues:

**Chapter 1.B The world stops turning**

_So the siren went off_

_It chased you out of your mind_

_Just when I started to grow a garden  
How selfish of me  
But I need something to build on to  
You can't leave me here_

- Finally! – thought Pan as she walked trough the halls of the Orange Start High building. It was now lunchtime, so she could see her friends. As she opened her locker a girl with red curls jumped around Pan's neck and hugged her. "Ooh Panny Panny, guess what!" Pan looked at her best friend Zoë who was smiling like she won the lottery. Pan hugged her friend back and looked right into her emerald green eyes. "What is it this time, Zoë?" The redhead was all dancing around, making her curls twirling in the air. Pan held her friend by the shoulders to stop her from bouncing like a maniac. "Okay, now you really have to calm down and tell me what's going on!" Pan laughed. Finally her friend took a deep breath and told her the o-so-hysterical-story. "Dave finally asked me out!!" They both were now laughing. Pan couldn't believe it. How could you be so hysterical about this? She now that her friend was kinda über crazy, but this was beyond. Tough, she was really happy about the fact that her best friend finally got an answer from that boy who she has been in love for over half a year. Pan always wondered if she would find a cute boy who she would be head over heels with. But maybe that would never happy …

"Pan? Hello, earth to Pan, what do you say about that uh?" The curly redhead looked worried. Pan began to laugh. "That's so great Zoë, I'm really happy for you!" She gave her friend a big hug. Her day couldn't be better. She loved being around Zoë. Especially when she was on cloud nine. Both teenagers were giggling while the walked outside the building. Suddenly Pan's cell phone went of. – who could that be? – Pan thought. She grabbed for her backpack to get her cell phone. On the display it said: 'Daddy'. – Daddy? Why would he call me in the middle of the day? – "Hello dear father this is you adorable daughter speaking who is having a real good time at school". Zoë giggled when Pan answered her phone like that. "Pan.. I, I've got some bad news". Pan was astonished. "It's your mother.. she, she's at the hospital.. she..oh Kami, she's been shot Pan!". Before she could understand what her father was saying, time was standing still, right at that moment. She didn't even saw the worried face of her friend, she didn't even heard her friend speaking to her, she didn't even knew where she was at that moment. Everything went quiet. Everything stopped. The sound of a falling object echoed trough the hall. A voice far away was heard: "Pan? Hello, Pan? Are you alright?"

The lyric I used for this story is 'Alone In Our Castle' by Olivia Lufkin.

Sorry for the o-so late update!!!!!!! Gomen Gomen! I will never do it again P


End file.
